yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Bui
was a member of Team Toguro, during the events of the Dark Tournament Saga. Appearance Bui wears large and extremely heavy, rock based armor on a daily basis. The armor consists of jagged arm, chest and shoulder guards, gray plates underneath, and a vaguely samurai style, metal helmet that conceals his face and true voice. However, when he removes them, he reveals himself to have short bluish-green hair and a knuckle-shaped scar on his forehead, just above the bridge of his eyes. This scar was given to him by the Younger Toguro. He is a well built, and a quite handsome, young adult, who looks no older then at least twenty-twenty eight years of age, but his age was never specified. Underneath his armor, Bui wears a skin tight, blue shirt, with grey colored chest and abdomen regions, and orange wrist bands. His pants are also blue and of the same skin tight material, with orange heel straps, and a long orange tunic, wrapped around his waist. During his time before he started working for the Toguro Brothers, he had long hair, tied in a thick ponytail. Personality Previous to the Dark Tournament Finals, Bui had never spoke. Instead he was only shown breathing heavily through his thick, heavy armor. It was when Hiei fought him that Bui spoke for the first time in the Tournament. Removing his armor, which is what keeps his immense energy contained, is considered as being Bui's highest compliment. As a person, Bui can be described as being a generally peaceful and collective man, almost never showing any sigh of rage or melancholy. During his matches of the Tournament, he only killed his opponents as fast as he could, rather then torturing them like Karasu did. Similar to Younger Toguro, Bui greatly respected his equals on the battlefield, but constantly strides to overpower them in hopes of reaching his goals, as seen during Bui's fight against Hiei. However, after loosing the match against Hiei, Bui becomes very upset, considering himself unable to ever defeat Toguro if he couldn't even defeat Hiei in a fair fight, while he was at full strength. Both Bui and Karasu had an equal hatred for Toguro, as both of them where defeated by him s long time ago before the events of the last tournament. This became the motivation for which the two of them kept training and improved thre skills, so that one of them might some day be able to get back at Younger Toguro, and ultimately kill him. Bui had never openly mentioned this motive until his fight against Hiei. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga Throughout the tournament, Bui never speaks, but is seen with Karasu. In the finals, though, he steps in to fight Hiei, rather than let the Elder Toguro go. He attempts to defeat Hiei with his axe, but each one of his axes was broken by Hiei in the process. In order to keep him in check, Bui takes off his armor and tells Hiei that the armor actually protects his opponents from him, rather than the other way around. Using his demon energy, Bui tries to overpower Hiei, but this proves to be futile. Hiei unleashes the Dragon of the Darkness flame, which Bui keeps at bay until he deflects it back at Hiei. Instead of being destroyed, Hiei consumes the dragon, completely merging their power. Hiei easily defeats Bui, but refuses to kill him. Techniques/Moves *'Axe': Bui normally fights melee-style using an oversized battle axe, about five times his own size. The axe itself is actually formed when Bui is gathering energy in his right hand which then solidifies into a weapon. *'Battle Armor': Normal armor usually protects the fighter from his opponent's attacks, but Bui's actually acts as an inhibitor for his true power, and thus protects his opponent from himself. *'Battle Aura': By removing the armor, Bui's body glows with green demon energy and is used for offense and defense, and is powerful enough to repel Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame. It also allows him to fly. :*'Aura Battle Cross Attack' (オーラ･バトル･クロス･アタック, Ōra Batoru Kurosu Atakku): A cross-shaped blast of energy capable of homing in on its opponent. Bui used this once against Hiei, but was hit by it when Hiei lead the blast back to Bui. Never officially classified, and only named in the original Japanese. Bui announced it by shouting "Look Out Below!" in the English dub, but this is not its actual name. Trivia *He's the only surviving member of Team Toguro (excluding the Elder Toguro, who's imprisioned in Kurama's Sinning Tree). *In the anime series, Bui is voiced by Tetsuo Kaneo in the Japanese version and by Vic Mignogna in the FUNimation dub. *Before he took up the role of Bui, Mignogna had already voiced Ura Urashima of Team Uraotogi, but with a different voice. References Category:Characters